Taking Care
by Liv-x-Case-Benson
Summary: REPOST: Co-writer: CaseyBensonNovak - She's wanted her, but is very afraid of being shot down. They are best friends, after all, and a wrong move could shatter that, or make it better... When the redhead ends up sick, the detective steps up, taking care of more than one need in their lives. Rated T-M
1. Sick

Taking Care

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & CaseyBensonNovak

**Chapter 1: Sick**

Casey had spent more time in court than out for three weeks. She expected to feel exhausted, but over the course of the past few days, it was as if she was dead on her feet.

Early Friday morning, she was questioning one of the prosecution witnesses, and blanked, unable to remember her next question. The very room seemed to spin, and Casey wondered if someone had started a fire.

Letting out an inaudible groan, she stumbled to remember her question, and she managed, but it lacked her usual coherency.

Finally, Judge Preston asked if she was alright, and Casey nodded sleepily. "I'm okay," she muttered. "Really...I'm...okay...uh. The People call Detective...Olivia...Benson..."

Olivia stepped up, resting a hand on Casey's shoulder. "Casey?"

Casey jumped when she felt Olivia's hand on her shoulder. Turning around quickly, she managed a tiny smile. "Olivia, I'm okay...really..." The attorney faltered as she spoke, but she tried to sound confident. "Are you ready?"

She nodded. "Yes, but...Casey you are not fine. Call a mistrial and pick it up later."

Casey shook her head. "I can't. If I call a mistrial, he walks. Double jeopardy attaches, and we can never retry him." She paused, realizing that every eye in the courtroom was on them, and the judge was clearly furious at this improper behavior. Casey swallowed hard and bit her lip. "I'm fine...let's...let's do this..."

She nodded, walking up and taking the stand. "I apologize, judge."

"Me too," Casey assented. "Uh," she paused, recollecting her thoughts. "Detective Benson, can you please tell the court what you discovered about the defendant's alibi?"

"When the defendant said he was at home with his wife, clearly through traffic cams he was on his way out of town," she said, carefully keeping her eyes on Casey.

Casey started to speak, but Kressler interjected. "Objection! The traffic cameras could have been from any moment in time. The prosecution has no proof that my client was out of town, as Detective Benson clearly wants the court to believe."

Casey sighed. "The traffic cameras showed his car on toll at 10:30, and again at 11:00, heading towards Queens. His victims were all raped in his warehouse in Queens, and his house, and indeed his wife, were in the opposite direction."

Olivia cleared her throat. "That's correct. He wasn't captured on camera again until 12:15, so, by logical assumption, that is when he committed the acts."

Casey nodded. "And, Detective, can you...tell the court...about his...alibi?" She sighed, realizing she had already asked that. Silently, she cursed herself.

"Miss Novak," Judge Preston pressed, "are you positive you are well enough to prosecute?"

"I'm sure," Casey answered, far too quickly.

Judge Preston raised an eyebrow. "You're shaky, you're repeating yourself which also means you are having trouble remembering. You should not be here."

Casey had to be careful with her response. Lying in open court was a road she would never travel down again. People still distrusted her for what happened in 2007, even though it was for justice. Shaking her head, the attorney murmured. "Your Honor, may we have a recess?"

Judge Preston nodded. "Thirty minute recess," she concluded, banging the gavel. "Detective, please escort her out and get her medical attention."

She nodded, stepping down and putting an arm around her shoulder. "Let's go."

Casey groaned as Olivia obeyed the judge's request. "Olivia..." she protested weakly. She was torn between wanting to escort herself out, and liking Olivia's touch

Olivia gripped her tighter. "Ah! No protests! You heard the judge," she said as she walked her out. "Warner should be free. Let's go back to your office and give her a call, okay?"

"Fine," Casey murmured, knowing that protesting with the detective was akin to wearing flippers in the desert.

Carefully, Olivia guided her into her office, laying her on the couch and running to the bathroom for a cold paper towel. She returned moments later, placing it on her head before calling Warner. "Melinda? It's Olivia. Would you be able to come down to Casey's office to examine her? She's not feeling well."

Casey laid still on the couch, thanking Olivia for the cold compress. She listened to the conversation with Melinda and looked at Olivia."Olivia, I don't need a doctor," she murmured, trying to sit up.

Olivia gently pressed her back down, hanging the phone up. "Yes, you do and she's on her way now. Just lay down. Please?"

Casey sighed. "Okay. You're the boss. God, you're like an overprotective husband," Casey added with a soft smile.

Olivia sat beside her, laughing. "Yes I am. Now be a good wife," she said tapping her nose.

Casey giggled. "I can cook and clean and take care of the children. I can earn an A in bed..." She trailed off, her pale skin flushing the color of her crimson curls. "Uh. Forget that last part."

Olivia smiled. "Cute. That's always a good thing," she said, taking her hand. "..Uh, f-for whomever gets the privilege."

Casey looked down as Olivia took her hand. She blushed even deeper. "Well, no one has gotten the privilege in...quite a while," she admitted sheepishly.

She shook her head, blushing as well. "Yeah...m-me...either."

"Why, Olivia Benson, I do believe you're blushing," Casey whispered. She readjusted her position on the couch, but even that made her dizzy, so she simply fell back against the pillows. "I had someone...but he's like all men I guess. They take what they want and move on."

Olivia stood, helping Casey sit up for a second as she sat beneath her with her head in her lap. "I know how that feels. During my first years, we had a man known as the Subway Rapist. I'd invited a reporter back after dinner and he got the great idea of wanting to role play that with me...grabbing me from behind. I kicked him out..."

Casey listened intently, and nodded. "Men can be such creeps," she murmured thoughtfully.

She nodded. "I agree. I haven't dated anyone in a long while..."

"Neither have I," Casey affirmed. As she spoke, her stomach grumbled loudly, and she blushed again. "Sorry about that...I haven't eaten since last night," she admitted.

"Maybe, after you get looked at, we could go to the deli?"

Casey smiled softly. "Olivia, I'm not an invalid. There are more important people than me that you should be comforting."

"..But I...kind of like being here," she said, blushing again.

Casey raised her eyebrow curiously. "Why? Because being with a sick woman is so intriguing?" she inquired.

"..Maybe I think you're intriguing... Ah, I'll stop before I embarrass myself anymore now."

Casey giggled. She felt a flutter within her heart, and she had a feeling it wasn't from the flu. "How so?" she asked, always the attorney.

She shook her head. "I refuse to have this conversation while you're ill. But...I do think you're very beautiful."

Casey remained silent for a moment, shocked. She had never been an 'out' lesbian, but she had felt little snippets over the years, snippets that only seemed to grow around Olivia. "Says the most beautiful detective," she murmured, blushing.

Olivia smiled. "Shh, I think I hear someone."

Casey pouted. "Excuses, excuses."

"No really," she said as someone knocked. "Come in."

Casey sighed, then looked up as Melinda entered. "Well, thanks for coming, Melinda, but I think Olivia found the cure for whatever ails me."

Melinda looked from Casey to Olivia and back again, wondering what had been going on. "Casey, we need to get you checked out." She walked over to the couch and knelt down beside the attorney, feeling her forehead. "You're burning up."

"Yeah, try telling her something new. She's as stubborn as they come," Olivia said. "I can grab another cold cloth..."

Melinda nodded. "That's a great idea. Meanwhile, Casey, stick this under your tongue," she added, removing a thermometer from her bag and placing it in Casey's mouth. The attorney gagged, and Melinda sighed. "Sorry." She quickly readjusted it.

Olivia lifted her, stood, then gently laid her back down. "I'll be right back." She was back minutes later with a couple ice cold cloths, laying them on Casey's forehead. "There. Should I tell the judge she's unfit to continue?"

Melinda checked Casey's temperature and shook her head. "102. You, young lady, are on bed rest, effective immediately."

"What?!" Casey cried.

"Casey, you're really sick. Let me go tell Judge Preston and I'll take you home. Unless you think she'd believe it more coming from you, Melinda? Does she just have a nasty bit of flu?"

"I won't know what she has until she rests for a few days and I can examine her more properly," Melinda replied. "Can you call the judge, Olivia?"

She walked over to her desk, picking up the phone and pressing for a line. "Judge Preston's chambers please?"

Casey listened patiently as Olivia picked up the phone. After a few minutes, she asked. "Well?"

"The trial will resume upon Dr. Warner's examination that you are well enough. Until then, the defendant will be housed in Rikers."

"Thank God," Casey murmured.

She nodded. "Yeah, I know. Melinda, does she require constant attention to monitor her temperature?"

"She'll be in bed for most of the time, so she'll need someone to check in on her."

Olivia nodded again. "All right. Casey, you'll come back with me. I can check in at lunchtime and let you sleep otherwise."

Melinda packed and said goodbye, promising to check in later.

Once they were alone, Casey looked up at Olivia. "If only there was something waiting for me when I woke. Sleeping Beauty had it easy."

"Would you like to get some lunch before we go?"

"We should order Chinese."

"Yeah, but...Casey, I won't be able to stay..."

"I know," Casey replied, trying to mask her disappointment. "But can't you spare thirty minutes to eat?"

She nodded. "The trial was supposed to last longer anyway."

"How serendipitous," Casey muttered.

Olivia handed Casey's jacket to her, sitting beside her. "I would love to."

Casey looked at her oddly. "Olivia, how is it that I say what an odd twist of fate, and you say you would love to?" she asked, gazing into the detective's eyes.

She smiled, brushing Casey's long hair from her eyes. "Maybe it is fate," she said with a smile as she stood.

"I love fate," Casey murmured sleepily.

Olivia caught her gently as she stood, took a step and fell into her arms. "Me too."

Casey nodded, allowing her heart to skip a beat in the older woman's arms. "Whose car?" she asked.

"Mine. You're ill, remember?"

"Mmhm."

Olivia walked her out to her car and helped her in, closing the door as she got in the other side and left.


	2. The Wrong Impression

Taking Care

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & CaseyBensonNovak

**Chapter 2: The Wrong Impression**

Fifteen minutes later, Olivia helped her out and up to her couch. "What do you want to eat?" she was as she wrapped a blanket around her, walking into the kitchen and returning with a cold cloth.

Casey suddenly felt incredibly sleepy, even worse than in court. She was barely conscious as Olivia led her into her apartment and onto the couch. Hearing the brunette's question, Casey shrugged. "You," she mumbled, before closing her eyes slowly. Within moments, she was asleep.

Olivia rested the cloth on her forehead before walking back to her bedroom to grab a pillow, after which, she walked out and placed it under her head. Then she ordered noodles, white rice and chicken which arrived minutes later. With the food in hand, she sat on the coffee table, gently trying to wake Casey.

Casey had fallen peacefully asleep. Feeling Olivia trying to wake her, she stirred, opening her eyes slowly. "Hey. Are you Prince Charming?"

She smiled, brushing the hair from her eyes. "I could be if the princess let's me feed her a little bit before I have to go back to work."

Casey smiled sleepily, and nodded. "Sounds perfect," she murmured.

"Can you sit up for me, My Girl?"

"I'm your girl?" Casey asked. She paused as the meaning slowly dawned. "Okay, now I know I'm out of it, because you just essentially called me your girlfriend. I've definitely lost it."

"Yeah, you're delirious from fever, sweetie. Sit up for me."

"Oh," Casey murmured, disappointed. She shook her head and sat up slowly.

Olivia noticed the disappointment. "Did...you like that nickname?"

Casey shook her head. "I don't like nicknames that have no meaning. Why say something if you don't mean it is my thought."

"Would you like some chicken?"

"Yeah. Chicken would be good."

"Whole or pieces?"

"Pieces."

Taking a fork, she cut up a few pieces, taking one in her fingers. "Here."

Casey smiled softly, tucking her legs underneath her. "Thanks," she mumbled. She had moved a few millimeters away from Olivia out of shame.

"What's wrong, My Girl?"

"Nothing," Casey replied quietly.

Olivia sat beside her. "No really. We're the only ones here. Please tell me," she said, cupping her chin.

Casey shook her head. "I can't. If I tell you, you'll think I'm crazy. You know, they say ignorance is bliss and I think I would rather bear the pain of not knowing than if..." The attorney's gaze dropped to the floor. "Never mind..."

"Okay, but I would really like to know." She sighed. "I knew I shouldn't have said anything..."

"Maybe you shouldn't have!" Casey snapped. "What, you just go around calling people your girl and expect it to have no meaning?"

"Casey... I... maybe it did mean something. I need to go. Will you be here when I get back?"

Casey listened to Olivia's words and sighed. "Yeah. I'll be here. It's not as if I can go very far."

She sighed. "Even if I was going too fast, that doesn't mean it's not true," she said as she left.

Left alone on the couch, Casey sighed and fell back against the pillows. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep, but Olivia's words, and their entire conversation, haunted her. She tossed and turned on the couch until finally giving up and simply laying there. "She could never love me," she mumbled to herself. "No one can ever know how I feel about her. I'd be a total freak."

* * *

Olivia went through the rest of the day and night in a fog. She knew she'd done something she shouldn't have so soon, said something, but she couldn't help how she felt. Luckily, with Casey out sick, the case was put on hold. She walked back in around 8:30, seeing Casey still out cold on the couch. She grabbed the washcloth, rewetting it and placing it back on her forehead, sitting on the coffee table again.

Casey had finally fallen asleep, after hours of restless thought. The rest of the day passed, and she was still asleep. She stirred when she felt another wet cloth on her forehead, and she knew it was Olivia. But she was too sleepy and too ashamed to wake up, so she slipped back into the unconscious world, with a mere murmur of Olivia's name.

Olivia sighed, stroking her cheek. "I'm sorry Casey. I really do care about you. It's just...I've never loved a woman before. It's different. I'm sorry if I was too strong. Ever since I met you, you've somehow always had a place in my life and in my heart. I...I don't know how to explain it."

Casey listened to Olivia, and sighed quietly. Feeling the older woman stroke her cheek felt special, and she slowly opened her eyes. "Why did you leave if you meant it all along?" she asked quietly.

"I had to so it didn't look suspicious. And I figured it was better for you if you slept. I'm sorry if it hurt."

"Olivia, do you want to know something? The only thing that's suspicious about you saying you want me is that for the past nine years, all I've heard is rumors about you and Alex Cabot. Therefore, why on earth you would love me is beyond me."

"You're different. You're so passionate. I didn't know what I wanted back then. I got along with her, but with you I know what I want. I want someone who makes me smile, someone who pulls me back from the depths of my mind, kind, sweet, loving, but hardheaded. Those eyes, sparkling emeralds, so beautiful. And that hair to match your temper and passion for doing the right thing."

Casey blushed as Olivia spoke. She moved closer to the older woman, which was made rather difficult by the fact that Olivia was still on the coffee table a few inches away. "I've never been with a woman before," she mumbled. "I mean, you know that. This is completely new to me. But I've known for a really long time that I liked you as more than my best friend. But it was those damn rumors...every time I heard the whispers, the thoughts, I wanted to disappear. And when she came back, I thought, 'Perfect. Now Olivia can live happily ever after with the woman who isn't me'." The redhead shook her head. "I wasted many a night over that, Olivia."

Olivia sighed, moving to sit beside her. "I believe it. It was a hot topic in the DA's office. But she was then," Olivia said, stroking her cheek, "not now."

"Yeah. It was a hot topic when she left because she got a heroic exit. I did everything I could for Detective Lake and the victims, I lost my license, and I was disgraced. I'm sure my exit didn't mean a damn thing."

"..It meant something to me. I know you did all you could, but I couldn't do anymore for you. You're strong. You'll never be a disgrace to me, My Girl."

Casey smiled softly. "It just hurts that everyone missed her so much and I just got things thrown in my face when I finally came back. God, listen to me. I sound like a total brat."

Olivia hugged her gently. "No, it's understandable that you were upset. You did what you could, but it didn't work."

Casey laid her head on Olivia's shoulder. "I am so happy that we are here, together right now.

She smiled. "Why's that?"

"Because being with you makes me happy."

"Why?"

"Does happiness have to have a reason?" Casey asked.

She shook her head, rubbing her back. "Are you feeling better?"

"A little," Casey answered. "Your embrace is warm enough to melt the polar ice caps."

Olivia smiled, letting go and shedding her jacket and holding her again. "Is this any better?"

"Perfect," Casey replied, snuggling closer to her.

"Hey..."

"Yes?"

Olivia cupped her chin, kissing her cheek.

Casey smiled. "I wish you could kiss me elsewhere, but that won't happen..."

"Where?" she whispered. "Tell me."

"Everywhere," Casey replied with a playful wink.

Olivia bent her neck, gently kissing her pulse point, then looked into her eyes. "Too much?" she whispered, stroking her cheek.

Casey moaned quietly, and when they locked eyes, she purred. "Not too much, but I...are you sure you want to...you know, because of...me being sick..."

She nodded. "I know. I won't right now, but a-after...?"

"Of course."

Olivia smiled, nuzzling her neck. "..Beautiful."

"Gorgeous," Casey murmured back.

"Mmmm, C-Casey, i-if you're sick..."

"What?" Casey asked, pulling back. "If I'm sick, what?"

"If you're sick, we shouldn't go too far. N-not saying I would ever treat you like a one-and-done..."

"Yeah. I mean, I don't believe in sex before kissing, and since we can't kiss, we can't have sex either..." Casey shook her head. "God, now I really can't wait to be better."

"Sshh, don't talk. Relax. Sleep baby girl."

"Not without you."

She smiled. "I know, but I think my stomach would like me much more if I ate a little bit. Do you want something?"

Casey smiled as she listened to Olivia. "No, I'm okay. You go ahead. I'll just lay here and watch you."

Olivia laid her back on the couch and got up to grab the leftover Chinese that was in the fridge before nuking it and walking out to sit beside Casey. "Are you sure?" she said, twirling some noodles on her fork before pulling the out, teasing her as she waved them around. "They smell really good."

"I'm sure," Casey murmured, suddenly not as sure as she thought.

Olivia nodded, catching the stray noodle that hung off the fork with her tongue and sucking it off before taking what was on the fork into her mouth, watching Casey, amused.

"I speak candidly, Olivia, when I say, for such a tough alpha bitch, your playful side is rather shocking," Casey said with a smile, watching Olivia eat the noodles.

Olivia broke off a noodle, dangling it in front of her nose. "You like it?"

"Of course." Casey paused. "This would be a perfect moment to relive that incredible _Lady and the Tramp_ scene with the spaghetti. We have noodles, but we can't very well..." She trailed off. "You know what I mean."

She nodded. "Yeah, but let me find a longer one." Digging through the container, she found the longest one yet, putting one end in the mouth as she set the container on the coffee table, leaning over her, smiling.

"Olivia, you can't kiss me, what if you get sick?" Casey asked, though she desperately wanted to take the other end of the noodle.

She shrugged. "I'll figure it out. Just take the damn noodle, will you?!"

Casey obeyed, taking the other end of the noodle into her own mouth.

Slowly, Olivia came closer and closer, but just as they were about to touch, she bit it off, kissing her pulse point, rather eagerly, moaning a bit.

Casey felt her heart beat faster as Olivia got closer to her. Then, when the detective bit the noodle and kissed her pulse point instead, Casey immediately let out a little moan of pleasure, though she was a bit disappointed that their lips hadn't actually met.

"It's like you said," the detective purred against her skin, "you're still sick. And the first 48-72 hours are when you have the most chance of infecting someone else," she said as she covered her neck in warm kisses.

Casey nodded.

Olivia moaned, returning to suck gently on her pulse point, delighting in feeling her heart race.

Casey reached for a lock of Olivia's hair and smiled up at her. "I'm glad you grew your hair out," she whispered.

Olivia pulled back, laying her head over her heart. "Me too. I like it long."

"Me too." Casey paused. "Well, clearly me too...ugh. Never mind."

Olivia sat up, grabbing the container. "No, what were you going to say?" she asked, continuing to eat.

Casey smiled. "Nothing. I just feel stupid for saying me too. I was agreeing with you, but you already agreed with me, and since you already agreed with me, I was therefore agreeing with myself, and who the hell agrees with themselves?"

Olivia laughed, dangling another noodle over her as she ate a forkful.

Casey smiled, and gazed into the detective's eyes. "This would be the moment when your phone rings and shatters the moment," she murmured before taking the second noodle.

"I don't hear anything," she said, very unladylike, through a mouthful of noodles.

Unlike Olivia, Casey finished her food before speaking. "Me either," she admitted. "But I'm sure it will happen."

"Yeah," Olivia said with a sigh as she placed the end of the last noodle in the container in her mouth, bent over Casey.

"What's wrong?" Casey asked.

Olivia shook her head, lowering until it touched her lips.

Casey looked up into Olivia's eyes once more as the detective kissed her. With only a tiny bit of hesitation that was caused by her fear of getting Olivia sick, she returned the kiss.

Olivia's hands slipped under the back of her head as she kissed her gently, passionately, so softly she almost wasn't sure if they were touching, but when a moan escaped from Casey, she increased the pressure a tiny bit.

Casey wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck, pulling her closer, wanting more and more of the detective's kiss.

Olivia moaned, pressing herself against her gently as she pulled her into her arms. "Casey..."

Casey moaned as Olivia spoke her name. "Olivia..." she whispered.

Olivia kissed her even deeper, loving the feel of Casey against her, how easily she fit into her arms. She pulled back slightly, out of breath. "C-Casey..."

Casey looked into the detective's beautiful chocolate brown eyes."That was the most amazing first kiss ever," she murmured.

"Yes," Olivia whispered, brushing the hair from her eyes, "it was My Girl. You're so soft."

"You're so passionate," Casey countered.

"Beautiful," she whispered, kissing her neck. "Sexy...mine..."

Casey smiled. "I like the sound of that."

"Mmmm, I like saying it."

"Olivia, I can't be truly yours until you say a certain thing," Casey said tentatively, hoping Olivia would know what she meant.

Olivia slid her hands to her back, kissing up her neck to her earlobe, nibbling on it. "I love you," she whispered.

Hearing Olivia's declaration send a shiver throughout Casey, followed by a tingly warmth in her heart. As Olivia nibbled on her earlobe, she moaned. "I love you too."

Olivia pulled away, laying her head on her heart again. "What else do you want right now?"

"I want to snuggle," Casey admitted, blushing. "Does the great Olivia Benson happen to snuggle?"

"Maybe," she said, pulling her into her arms and laying at the opposite end of the couch, "maybe for you."

Casey smiled and laid her head on the older woman's chest. "Your arms are the best possible place right now."

"Oh? And where's that?"

"With you of course."

"You look paler and," she rested a hand on her forehead, "you're still warm."

Casey nodded. "Does your air conditioner work?" she asked.

She nodded. "Yes, but I think you're getting sicker."

"I'm okay."

Olivia shook her head, slipping from her embrace and turning on the air conditioner and getting another cold rag before sitting with Casey again. "Lay down again."

Casey tried to protest, but realized it would be futile. So she obeyed the order and laid down. "Olivia, I'm fine," she murmured.

Olivia held her close. "Don't argue, please," she said, placing the cloth on her again.

"Fine," Casey responded softly.

"I'm sorry, but you really are sick."

"It's just the flu," Casey answered. "Perfectly normal."

She sighed. "Still not good."

Casey shook her head. "I know. But look on the bright side. With you here, I'll be cured in no time."

She smiled. "Yes, but you should really sleep."

"You should get some sleep too, Olivia," Casey pointed out. "I hate to impose, but do you perhaps have a pillow and blanket to make this sofa more comfortable?"

Olivia nodded, sliding out as she brought her a pillow and blanket.

Casey thanked her. "Are you going to bed too?" she asked, gesturing to Olivia's bedroom.

She nodded. "Yeah, but maybe you should come with me."

"Why, detective, did you just invite me into your bed?"

She smiled. "Not like that, but with your fever still high, I just think it would be safer."

Casey returned the smile. "Perfect."

"Don't get any ideas, Novak," Olivia said as she stood and pulled her up beside her.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Officer."

She sighed, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, sure. I think I have an extra pair of sweats and a shirt you can change into," she said as they walked back into her bedroom and Olivia sat Casey on her bed as she searched her chest of drawers.

Casey smiled from the bed. "I don't need any clothes, babe."

She turned, pulling out gray sweats and a red t-shirt and handing them to her. "Yes you do. They'll keep you warm so you'll get better faster."

Knowing it would be futile to argue, Casey thanked her. "Can I use your shower?"

Olivia nodded. "The towels are under the sink. And be careful. The hot water gets hot really fast."

"Thanks. Do you shower before bed too?" Casey asked. "I do morning and night every day. People think it's weird."

She looked at her incredulously. "..Yes I probably should, but I'll let you go first."

"Or we could save water..."

"...Or you just want me as close as you can get me," she said with a laugh. "Casey, I would love to, but I...I don't trust myself around you right now because you're sick. I don't want to make it worse..."

Casey nodded. "I understand. And you're right."

"..I really would like to if you weren't sick though."

"I know. There is always time for that later."

Olivia fell onto the bed. "I'll be here when you get out."

Casey smiled and entered the bathroom, closing the door. Thirty minutes later, she emerged, wearing a towel around her naked body. She retrieved the clothes Olivia had given her, from beside the detective.

Olivia's eyes opened wearily. "..Hi."

Casey smiled. "Hi."

She sat up, shedding her jacket and shoes. "Was it okay?" she asked as she disrobed and pulled on a shirt and sweats herself.

"It was indeed."

Olivia pulled the bedding down and slid in, waiting, on her side, propped up on her elbow, smiling.

Casey finished dressing and went into the bathroom to hang the towel up. Then, re-entering the bedroom, she laid down next to Olivia. "Hello."

"Hi," she said, wrapping an arm around her. "Feeling okay?"

"I—" Casey's reply was cut off as she began to cough. After several moments, she winced, and gently changed positions. "My sides have hurt for weeks. It hurts to cough. It's a sharp pain on either side. I don't know. I guess it's-" The attorney resumed coughing, and groaned. "Just the flu," she finished weakly.

Olivia looked at her concerned. "Why didn't you mention that earlier? It could've helped Melinda diagnose you."

Casey shrugged. "It's not a big deal. It's just the flu," she insisted, before dissolving into yet another round of coughs.

Olivia sat her up. "I don't think the flu would make you cough this much."

"Well, then what the hell would?" Casey asked quietly.

She sighed. "Walking pneumonia, which is why you can't ignore this."

Casey sighed and snuggled under the covers while she waited. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Reviews: Guest & tummer22**


	3. Diagnosis

Taking Care

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & CaseyBensonNovak

**Chapter 3: Diagnosis**

Olivia pulled out her phone, dialing Melinda.

Melinda answered after several rings. "Warner."

She sighed. "It's Olivia. Sorry it's late. Is there a type of pneumonia that causes nausea as well? Casey seems to be getting worse. Is it possible you could swing by?"

Melinda listened carefully. "Olivia, back up. Are you sure Casey has pneumonia? Walking pneumonia is co-morbid with the flu, as untreated flu often develops into pneumonia. That could explain her varied symptoms, but are you positive she has pneumonia?"

"No, but I'm not sure the flu would cause such ragged coughing... That's why I was wondering if you could stop by. I'm no expert."

"Give me about an hour," Melinda replied. "See you shortly." She hung up.

Olivia walked back in, after getting Casey a glass of water, sitting beside her. "She'll be here in an hour."

Casey thanked Olivia for the water and looked at her. "Okay."

"You can rest for a little bit. I'll wake you when she gets here."

"Okay." Casey kissed Olivia gently and snuggled into the pillows, closing her eyes. She slept for the next hour, coughing violently in her sleep.

When Melinda arrived, she knocked on Olivia's front door.

Olivia slipped from bed, opening the door. "Hi. Thanks for coming."

Melinda smiled. "It's no problem. Is she ready to be examined?" She paused when she realized what was going on. "Olivia, why are you both in your apartment?"

"With how sick she is, I didn't want her to be alone. Look, she nearly collapsed in court, I wasn't going to stand for her being alone. She's...she's back here."

Melinda followed Olivia, still curious.

Olivia turned before they reached the room. "I care about what happens to her. Is that wrong?"

"Of course not," Melinda replied.

"Well, that being said..." she lead her into the room, gently nudging Casey."Casey, Melinda's here."

Casey looked up. She had propped herself up against the pillows. "Hello, Melinda."

Melinda smiled as she entered the bedroom. "Hello, Casey," she replied. She knelt down beside the redhead. "Where does it hurt?"

Casey sat up slowly. "Um. Both of my sides." She gestured to the exact spots that hurt. "It was just my right side, but now my left side is just as bad."

Melinda gingerly touched her, knowing it was the lung area. When Casey flinched, she sighed. "Olivia says you've been coughing horribly, and the area that hurts is your lungs. I want to do an ultrasound in a couple of days to verify, but this is all of the signs of walking pneumonia. Olivia was right."

Olivia sighed, setting the now full water glass beside them. "Any suggestions on what to do until then?"

"Bed rest."

"And plenty of fluids? How long will she be out?"

She nodded. "So she should probably sleep for the next day or so."

"When can she get antibiotics?"

"Once I do the ultrasound."

Olivia nodded. "Anything else?"

Melinda shook her head. "Call me if you see anything change though."

Olivia walked her out. "Thanks again."

Melinda nodded. "Anytime. Oh, and Olivia, she's not contagious."

She smiled. "Good. But part if you doesn't fully believe why, do you?"

"Meaning?" Melinda asked.

"Damn, I knew I shouldn't have opened my mouth..."

"Olivia, no, I don't believe why. I know how much you care about everyone, including her, but there is caring about your best friend, and there is caring about the one you love. I can see how you feel about each other. That being said, your secret is safe with me."

She smiled. "Good. I just know there would be a problem in our departments."

"That would be the fault of the politicians."

She sighed. "True."

Melinda smiled softly. "I need to go. Your secret is safe. Don't worry."

"Thank you. Bye," she closed the door and walked back to the bedroom, sliding in beside her again, nuzzling her neck.

Casey smiled as Olivia returned. "Hey."

"Hi," she said kissing her neck.

Casey moaned softly.

Olivia kissed her neck again, wrapping her arms around her waist. "Casey..."

Casey looked up. "What, babe?"

"Guess what?" she whispered.

"What, beautiful?"

"I love you," she breathed into her ear, kissing it.

"I love you too," Casey murmured.

She laid her head on her shoulder, pulling her tighter.

* * *

Later that night, Casey had fallen asleep snuggled at Olivia's side. Ten minutes past two AM, she began to cough violently, and the pain that accompanied the coughs caused her eyes to flood with tears.

Olivia rolled over, turning on the lamp and patting her back. "Casey? Casey, come on." She carefully sat her up, holding her gently. "Try to relax."

Casey's coughs slowly dissolved.

"There. That's it, here," she handed her the half full water glass.

Casey took the water, and sipped it slowly. "I'm so sorry for waking you."

Olivia shook her head. "It's okay. How are you feeling?"

"Better now."

"Good. Do you want to sit or lay down? I should get you another cloth. I'll be right back." She walked out and returned moments later with two cold cloths.

Casey sat up as Olivia returned. "Olivia, I—I feel so bad for keeping you here. What if a victim needs you?"

"Casey, there are 4 others on the squad - 5 with Cragen - they'll be fine. I said I'd be in in the morning."

Casey checked the clock. "Oh." She blushed. "It's uh...it's not...the morning yet..."

She nodded, climbing back into bed beside her. "And you're not contagious," she said with a smile, stroking her cheek.

"That's the one good thing about this, well, besides the fact that I'm in Olivia Benson's bed right now."

Olivia smiled again, wrapping an arm around her. "There is one other thing..."

"What would that be?" Casey asked, laying her head on the older woman's chest.

Olivia put a finger under her chin, pulling it up. "This," she said with a smile, kissing her gently, wrapping both arms around her.

Casey moaned softly, wrapping her arms around the detective's neck, becoming lost in the kiss and Olivia's embrace.

Olivia slowly caressed Casey's sore sides gently, before moving to her back. She smiled into her lips, moaning softly as her hands moved to her bare skin under the t-shirt.

Olivia's touch on her sore body seemed to soothe it, a fact that fascinated Casey. She too smiled, and when she felt Olivia's hands under her shirt, she moaned. She had never been one for sweats and t-shirts, but these were worn by Olivia, and that, to Casey, was like wearing God's clothes. "I love you," she whispered, her gaze dropping to follow Olivia's hands.

"I love you too," she said, continuing to rub her back. "So any questions for...later?"

"Later?" Casey asked.

"Like...when you're feeling better? I'd rather not feel my way through this because...well...people I like I tend to be rough with and I don't want to hurt you."

Casey smiled as she listened to Olivia."I trust you, Olivia. You can be as rough as you like..."

"Anything in particular you like?"

"Babe, I've never been with a woman. I know what I like with men, but I don't know if any of that is the same with a woman..."

She bit her lip. "..Well, what if I said I might be up for the part? Just tell me. There are ways..."

Casey blushed. "I really like being on my back...but I also like being on top and..." She blushed even deeper, feeling too shy to continue with her statement.

Olivia smiled. "And? I think you'd look sexy any way you want."

Casey knew that Olivia was not going to let her off the hook. So she took a deep breath and said. "I like being on top and...riding...I guess is the best way to say it."

Olivia pulled her close. "I'd love to see that. I could hold your hips and thrust up too if you wanted. I'm...picturing something a little different though. But I'll still do anything you want."

"What are you picturing?" Casey murmured.

"You on this bed, on your knees, your back facing me. Not in, but from behind. I've heard women can come much harder from the position, especially, if you lean down."

"Really?" Casey asked. "Wow...um...we should definitely do that..."

She winked. "Yes. We really should after I...watch you ride me and climax hard, running down my legs... God, I think I need to quit talking!"

Casey couldn't stop the whimper that escaped her. "Yes, we really need to change this conversation, unless you're going to make good on your promises right this minute..."

"..I-I'd love to...bu-but..."

Casey nodded. "I know," she whispered, her gaze dropping. "Well, let's go get that ultrasound done. I know Warner said a few days, but I'm ready." She got out of bed, wincing at the pain that shot through her. She had been in the bathroom for five minutes before emerging, her top half completely naked. "I just realized it's only three AM," she mumbled sheepishly.

Olivia laughed, falling onto her side.

"Don't laugh at me..." Casey trailed off. "Um, can you go to my apartment and get me some clothes? I'll go too of course."

"Not now. Casey, it's three AM. Come back to bed."

Casey walked over to the bed and laid down. She snuggled at Olivia's side. "I can't wait for that fantasy to come true," she purred.

* * *

**Reviews: dragonsprit, helly1bradleywyatt & tummer22**


	4. Reality

**Author's Note: Okay, from this chapter on, this story will be rated M, with no warnings. Some of you who have read this story before know which chapters those are. Also, 2 chapters will be posted 2-3 times a week. After a certain point, it will be DISCONTINUED. I will let you know when that is.**

* * *

Taking Care

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & CaseyBensonNovak

**Chapter 4: Reality**

Thirteen days had gone by. The ultrasound had revealed over twenty percent liquid in Casey's lungs. Once she was given the antibiotics, it took a mere few days for her to feel healthy again. Both the flu and the pneumonia were gone. She was to return to work within three weeks, as her boss had given her time off to fully recover. On her first weekend of feeling better, Casey cooked a special dinner for Olivia and wondered briefly if tonight would be the night they had so fondly imagined.

Olivia came home around 7:00 that night to the wonderful aroma of cooking food as she stepped through the door. "And what's this?" she asked as she kicked her shoes off.

Casey smiled as she entered the living room. "Your dinner, beautiful. Spaghetti to honor your Italian heritage. Wine to honor our love and passion. Noodles to feed each other..."

"Am I required to kiss the cook?"

"Yes. One kiss for each noodle..."

She smiled. "I think I can handle that. Where are we eating?"

"How about in bed?"

"I don't want to stain the sheets with food. Kinda had something else in mind."

Casey bit her lip thoughtfully. "I'm going to pretend you meant you had something else in mind for the food, rather than something else in mind to stain the sheets with..."

"Oh? Thought you wanted that?"

"I do, but how can I eat if I'm thinking about that?" Casey asked. "Wait...does that mean tonight is..." She trailed off, looking into Olivia's eyes hopefully.

Olivia pulled her close, giving her a long, lingering kiss. "What do you think?"

Casey moaned into the kiss. She instantly forgot about the food waiting for them in the kitchen. It could always be warmed up, after all. "Olivia," she murmured, in lieu of simply saying yes.

She smiled, lifting her into her arms and carrying her back to lay her on her bed. She quickly made work of her jacket, gun and badge before turning around.

Casey watched Olivia intently, and smiled up at her. "Okay, to be fair...where do you keep...you know what...?" she asked curiously.

"My devices?" she asked, pulling a plastic box out from under the bed. In the box were several items, from clit vibrators, to a rabbit, a plain dildo with a harness underneath and a bottle of flavored lubricant. She saw Casey's surprise. "I don't date much and...physically, every woman should have one or two."

Casey was too surprised to do much more than nod mutely. "Mmhm," she mumbled. "Wow, babe. You have so many toys," the redhead added with a wink.

Olivia rested against the bed, cupping her chin. "But I bet you'll be even better," she said as she grabbed the dildo with the strap on, placing them on the bed before shoving the box back underneath.

Casey blushed, and gazed into her eyes, before looking down at the toys on the bed. "I love you."

Olivia smiled, wrapping one arm around her, kissing her as the other trailed between her legs. "Oh, wow. Been dreaming of me?" she asked, feeling the not-so-subtle wetness.

Casey moaned into the feel of Olivia's hand between her legs. "Maybe," she purred.

Olivia lowered her onto her back, popping the buttons from her blouse, kissing the skin as it became exposed.

Casey exhaled sharply, her fingers threading in the older woman's hair.

Olivia moved up and kissed her hard on the lips as she undid the last few, before lifting her to discard her shirt, and laying her back down.

Casey moaned, being extremely compliant as Olivia lifted her and laid her back down again.

Olivia pulled back, flinging her own shirt over her head, before kissing just above Casey's bra, loving her fingers in her hair, moaning into her skin.

Casey purred. "So, sexy detective of mine, I've always thought you wore boxers. Am I correct?" she murmured, reaching for the button of Olivia's signature slacks.

Olivia pulled her up as she moved to plant her feet on the floor. "Want to find out?"

"Yes," Casey murmured breathlessly.

Olivia nodded, but before she could, Olivia pulled her close, turning her around as her hand slipped into the front of her skirt, past her panties. "Too much?" she whispered as her other hand snaked around Casey's waist to hold her there. "So wet, My Girl."

"Not too much," Casey moaned, closing her eyes at the exact second that Olivia touched her. "God, you're going to make me lose it before we even get back into bed!"

Olivia pulled her hand out, sucking on her fingers without a sound as she turned Casey back around.

Casey almost lost what little coherent thought she had left just watching Olivia suck on her fingers. As she was turned around, she smiled softly, wondering what the detective would do next.

"Aren't you going to take these off?"

"Of course," Casey murmured. "But watch how I do it." Gazing into Olivia's eyes, Casey lowered herself to her knees, her gaze never leaving the older woman's face. She used her teeth to slowly unzip the zipper of Olivia's slacks, then popped the button open. Once the slacks were off, she purred. "I win," she chirped happily.

She smiled. "You certainly do," she said. "Don't you want to take my boxers off too?"

Casey grinned. "No, I thought you could have sex with your boxers on," she said, giggling. Within seconds, she had tossed Olivia's boxers to the ground, and purred. "It is now your job, Detective, to lead the interrogation."

She stood Casey up, dropping to her knees and pulling her skirt down to her feet, looking up at her.

Casey gently tugged on her girlfriend's hair. "Mm. Now what?" she murmured, her voice thick with arousal.

Without shame, Olivia quickly pulled them off, smiling as her fingers teased her wetness.

Casey threw her head back, moaning the older woman's name. "Olivia...don't..." She meant to stay don't stop, but all she could do was moan. No one had ever had that effect on her.

Olivia stood, holding her against her, moaning when their skin collided. "What was that?" she husked by her ear.

"Don't stop," Casey pleaded weakly.

Olivia's fingers ran over her clit again and again, kissing her neck, before two plunged inside.

Casey moaned, quivering beneath her girlfriend's touch. "Yes, Olivia," she whimpered incoherently.

Olivia kissed by her ear, moving to her lips. "Come?" she asked as she moved faster within her. "Baby, please!"

The combined sensations of Olivia's touch and the detective's husky voice in her ear sent Casey over the edge, and she shook beneath her as she came, whimpering the older woman's name much more loudly than she intended to.

Olivia held her tightly against her as she came down from the high. "So beautiful," she whispered.

Casey laid her head on the older woman's chest, collapsing into her embrace. "Wow," she murmured.

She smiled. "Are you...done or do I get to see you ride me?"

"I'll be here all night," Casey replied with a wink. "Which is to say...let's live out every fantasy we discussed a couple of weeks ago. Beginning with that one of course."

Olivia nodded. "Do you need a little breather? I can slip into the bathroom and put that on."

"Okay, beautiful," Casey murmured dazedly. Meanwhile, she laid down in bed, trying to regain her breath and rational thought.

Olivia took the items and slipped from the room into the bathroom, returning minutes later, equipped. She cleared her throat to make herself known as she entered.

Casey looked up, and gasped when she saw how large the toy really was. "How long is it, babe?" She inquired curiously.

"9"," she said, walking over.

Casey nodded, fascinated. "I...wow..."

"Does it scare you?"

"No. I can take all nine inches," Casey replied. She waited for Olivia to get into bed

Olivia smiled, getting into bed and kissing her deeply. "Do you want me on bottom, baby?"

"Yes, Detective," Casey purred against the kiss.

Olivia laid down, pulling Casey with her. "You know how to get situated, right?"

Casey nodded and pounced on her. "I love you," she whispered as she positioned herself over the enormous toy

"I love you too," she said as she grabbed her hips and slowly guided her. "Go at your pace. I'm just steadying you."

Casey gazed into Olivia's eyes. Without breaking the gaze, she slowly lowered herself onto the huge toy. "Olivia," the redhead moaned as she slowly took inch by inch.

Olivia smiled, guiding her down. "More, baby, come on."

Casey purred, submitting herself fully to Olivia's direction. She had always been naturally submissive in the bedroom, but with Olivia, her submission was clearly taken to all new heights, and she loved it. Hearing Olivia's order, Casey obeyed, lowering herself further onto the huge toy, moaning as she did so.

Olivia took her hand and ran it from her cheek down the middle of her body. "Are you okay still? I know it's big."

Casey nodded. "I'm fine," she murmured. "But I need...your help...for the rest..."

"Do you want me to pull you down onto it?"

"Yes," Casey murmured.

Olivia nodded. "Okay. I'll go slow. If it gets to be too much, baby, I want you to tell me and we'll do something else. Now try to relax for me."

Casey nodded. "Okay, babe. I'm ready," she whispered.

She nodded again, making direct eye contact as she pulled her down a few more inches, hearing her moan. She went a few more, then a bit more. Casey was almost there when tears sprung and she cried from pain. Olivia held her steady. "Shh, relax. You're almost there."

Casey fought back her tears and nodded. "I'm almost there," she repeated softly. "Don't stop, Olivia."

She nodded, pulling Casey down until their skin collided, moaning. "..Mmmm, Casey...feels good."

"I love you with everything I have," Casey murmured against Olivia's skin.

Olivia rubbed her back, her hands coming to the front to squeeze her breasts, then tweaking her nipples, smiling. "I love you too."

Casey dug her nails into Olivia's skin gently. "Take me," she whispered.

Olivia's hands came to rest on her hips again as she thrust up into her, loving how Casey's breasts bounced as she moved.

Casey moaned her girlfriend's name, throwing her head back and closing her eyes.

Olivia went faster and faster. "G-grab my shoulders..."

Casey did as she was told.

Olivia's hands moved to Casey's breasts again, rubbing and squeezing them. "Such a-a b-beautiful body! God Casey!"

Casey leaned down and kissed the older woman passionately, whimpering in her ear as she continued to ride the woman she loved.

Olivia gripped the back of her hair, making her stay there, one hand on Casey's hip, thrusting upward. She moaned into the kiss. "I-I'l let g-go i-if y-you just want to ride..."

"What do you want, my queen?" Casey moaned. "Either way...I—I don't—mind," she added through her moans, as she rapidly approached the edge.

"I-I wa-want t-to w-watch you r-ride until you come!" she said through strangled moans. "Fuck me!"

"Only if—you do—too," Casey managed to murmur.

Olivia nodded, holding her as she sat up against the headboard. She held on tightly to her as she went faster and faster. "Casey...Oh God!"

Casey dug her nails hard into Olivia's skin, riding her as hard and fast as she could. Within moments, she succumbed to her orgasm, screaming out Olivia's name over and over and begging her not to stop.

Olivia went faster and faster, the base of the toy hitting her clit again and again until she screamed for her, pulling her into her arms. "D-damn... More?"

"Olivia," Casey moaned breathlessly. "You-you promised—"

"R-remind me, gorgeous, my brain's not fully functioning."

Casey purred in the older woman's ear, her breath slowly returning to normal. "You promised...to be my alpha," she murmured seductively. "You're the detective. That's the only clue I'm giving."

Olivia nodded. "Get off. On your knees. Now," she said with authority.

Casey smiled, and, torn between her nerves and the excitement, got onto her hands and knees.

Carefully, she pulled her to the edge of the bed, standing behind her. "Steady," she said, spreading her legs apart as she leaned into her, the toy pressing against her wetness. "Mmmm, ready for me to fuck the daylight right out of you?" she murmured into her shoulder, biting it to mark her.

Casey moaned beneath Olivia's touch, closing her eyes in the anticipation. A streak of defiance entered the attorney, who murmured. "I doubt you can..."

"Oh?" she asked as she positioned it. "Is that a...challenge?" she said as she went in swiftly, to where their hips met.

Casey moaned, immediately reaching for the sheets. "A challenge...yes..."

"Consider it..." she began as she paced herself fast, "accepted."

Casey moaned Olivia's name softly, grabbing as much of the sheets as she could.

"M-More?" she groaned.

"Yes," Casey whimpered.

Olivia grabbed her hips and picked up the already fast pace. "S-so warm and w-wet... Tell me when you want it steeper, to finish."

"Yes, Olivia," Casey murmured incoherently, her moans once more taking control of her.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes," Casey moaned.

She rested one knee against the mattress. "Lean down for me, My Girl, to the mattress, you might want to brace yourself. I'm about to get...much rougher."

Casey leaned down as she was told, waiting for Olivia.

She tried a couple of gentle strokes. "Hitting the spot, princess?"

Casey nodded mutely. "Mhm," she moaned.

"Okay, hang on tight," she husked as she basically pounded her over and over, heart thudding in her ears.

Casey buried her face in one of the pillows, her nails clawing at the sheets, her screams only partially muffled.

Feeling Casey shaking, knowing they were both near the end – the angle caused the toy to come back harder on her already pain-filled clit – one of Olivia's hands moved between Casey's legs to rub her lit. "Come on, Casey! Come for me!"

Casey moaned, her body instantly reacting to Olivia's touch. She buried her head deeper into the pillow, screaming Olivia's name at the top of her lungs as her third orgasm tore through her body.

Olivia screamed Casey's name, feeling her gush onto her thighs as her own orgasm racked her body, causing her to fall forward and grab Casey's middle as she rolled onto her side.

Casey laid still on the bed for several moments, regaining her breath. Finally, she snuggled at Olivia's side, laying her head on the older woman's chest.

Olivia smiled, wrapping her arms tightly about her. "I loved that. And I love you."

Casey smiled softly. "That was truly the best sex I've ever had. Wow, you weren't kidding when you said you like it rough..."

"Yeah. Was it too rough?"

"No...it was incredible."

She smiled wider. "Will you...do something for me?"

"Anything."

"..If I take this off will you suck on me, please? You don't have to. I just...damn it, I don't know how long it's..."

Casey smiled softly. "Anything for you."

Olivia carefully sat up, slipping it off and to the floor as she laid back down. "You don't mind, do you?"

Casey smiled and crawled to the end of the bed. Looking up into Olivia's eyes, she purred and murmured "Mind? No. Love? Yes." That being said, she kissed each of Olivia's thighs, moving closer and closer to her desired target. Then, still gazing at her girlfriend, the attorney gently kissed Olivia's clit, moaning as she did so.

Olivia's hips, involuntarily, bucked at the sensation, her legs spreading wide as she placed her hand on the back of her head, combing through her girlfriend's red locks.

Casey moaned against her again, before gently taking her girlfriend's clit between her teeth and nibbling on it gently.

"Casey!" she whined, pulling her hair, loving the feel of her nibbling on her clit. "More," she said as her hips jerked.

There was something incredibly sexy about hearing Olivia beg, and Casey happily obliged. She continued to nibble on her girlfriend's clit, while her tongue flicked in gentle circles. "You know you want me," she purred, digging her nails into the older woman's skin as she bit down as hard as she could.

"CASEY! GOD! MORE!" she begged. "Make me come all over 'til I can't stop!"

Her teeth sinking into Olivia's clit over and over, Casey quickly penetrated her with three fingers. "Like that?" she murmured, this time alternating between biting, licking, and suckling Olivia's clit.

She inhaled sharply. "YESSS, LIKE THAT! F-FUCK! FASTER!"

Casey purred against her, penetrating her as deeply and quickly as her fingers would move, her suckling becoming much more powerful. Then, she bit into Olivia's clit three times in a row.

"CASEY! OH...MY...G-OD! YESSS! OH!" she screamed as her legs wrapped around her head and she rode out her powerful wave, flooding her mouth. "FUCK!"

Casey hummed happily against her, swallowing as she cleaned up her mess. Smiling, she crawled up beside Olivia and laid down next to her. "Did I do okay?"

Olivia curled into her, still steadying her breathing. "..Y-yes. M-much better th-than okay. Wow..."

Casey smiled, looking at her. "Yeah?" she asked.

Olivia rolled her onto her back, climbing on top, kissing her deeply and wrapping her arms around her neck.

Casey threaded her fingers through Olivia's hair, returning the kiss with heated passion.

Olivia's body started to move, but she stopped it with a groan of protest.

"What's wrong, babe?"

She shook her head. "Nothing, I just...my body wants more."

Casey grinned. "Mine too...but we should take a little break first, to recuperate..."

Olivia rolled off to the side. "Maybe have some of that delicious food you cooked?"

"Sounds perfect."

Olivia stood, pulling on a t-shirt and sweats, waiting for Casey.

Casey dressed in the clothes they had retrieved from her apartment: a simple skirt and a pretty sweater.

Olivia smiled. "Looks good."

Casey nodded and finished serving her. "I hope so."

She opened the door. "Ladies first."

Casey smiled and walked into the kitchen. "Dinner is served."

Olivia's eyes were huge at seeing the spread Casey had prepared. "..Wow. Some cook," she said, taking a seat.

Casey giggled. "Well thank you."

She just smiled. "What's first?"

"Salad."

"Great," she said, grabbing a small bowl and filling it, topping it with _Thousand Island_.

Casey smiled and did the same with her own bowl, only she left her salad dry, and sprinkled it with salt and pepper.

Olivia smiled, taking a bite. "Never heard of that."

Casey looked at her. "Never heard of what?" she inquired.

"I've never heard of someone eating a salad with salt and pepper."

"Oh," Casey answered. "Sorry." She stabbed a piece of lettuce aimlessly.

"No, don't be sorry."

Casey smiled softly. She was about to speak, but the sudden ring of Olivia's cell phone cut her off. Casey sighed. "You're being paged."

She sighed, walking over and fishing her cell from the coffee table. "Benson."

Casey listened. "Who is it babe?"

Olivia listened, for three minutes, before replying, "I'll be there," she hung up, turning to Casey. "Cragen, a string of rapes of young girls. Three so far and the violence is escalating," she sighed. "I need to go."

Casey nodded. "Alright. Call if you're sleeping at the precinct though, okay?"

Olivia ran back into the room, throwing on clothes before walking out, hugging her. "Will you make me a to-go meal?"

Casey returned the hug and nodded. Within fifteen minutes, she had prepared a container of spaghetti, another of salad, and had wrapped three breadsticks in tin foil. Then, she prepared a thermos of coffee for Olivia and placed everything in a paper bag. "Here, beautiful."

Olivia grabbed the bag and thermos. "Thank you, beauty."

"Oh, don't say that. I'm still wobbling a bit," Casey murmured.

Olivia kissed her gently. "Sorry."

"It's a good thing," Casey replied.

"What is?"

"Me being wobbly..."

She smiled. "Yes it is. Sleep a bit, okay?" she said, equipping her gun and piece. "I'll be back when I can."

"Okay. Olivia?"

"Hmm?"

Casey smiled. "What happened between us...I...it was amazing."

Olivia hugged her tightly. "Yes it was. Hopefully it happens again soon," she said, kissing her and grabbing the food and drink before heading out the door.

Casey smiled softly and looked around the kitchen. She set to work alphabetizing, labeling, and sorting everything in sight, especially the food in the refrigerator. Then, she went into the bedroom and laid down, snuggling on Olivia's side of the bed. She closed her eyes, and fell asleep within moments.

* * *

**Reviews: dragonsprit**


	5. Mistaken

Taking Care

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & CaseyBensonNovak

**Chapter 5: Mistaken**

Olivia walked into the precinct. "What's going on?"

"Three underage teens were raped and severely beaten outside a club. Each escalates. It's only a matter of time before someone is killed," Cragen explained.

* * *

Casey slept peacefully in Olivia's bed, dreaming about their night together. She had never been with anyone who had made her feel that incredible. Around one in the morning, she woke up, and reached for her cell phone. Retrieving it from the nightstand, she checked to see if Olivia had left her anything.

Olivia walked back to her desk after an interrogation, opening the spaghetti and taking a much-needed bite.

Amaro grinned. "Who made you dinner? Must like you a lot."

She shrugged, finishing chewing her bite. "A friend." Speaking of that...she pulled out her phone, telling Casey she didn't know what time she would be back and complimenting her cooking.

Casey smiled when she got the message. She texted Olivia with a wink and a smile, and told her she had other talents too.

"I know," she text. "I hope to see more of them soon."

"Did I live up to your fantasy?"

She smiled. "Oh yes."

Casey smiled. "Perfect." She realized Olivia couldn't see her.

Olivia smiled.

Casey typed another wink and paused, then typed. "You were right when you said you like rough sex. I've decided I like rough sex with you...it was absolutely incredible..."

Olivia sighed.

There were two more girls who were attacked, the last murdered.

* * *

Olivia didn't see hide nor hair of Casey for three days, no warrants, no court dates, nothing. It was after 3am when she stumbled through the door, closing and locking it before taking off her gun and badge, collapsing in bed.

Casey had been alone for three days. Of course, she had returned to work, but she did everything she could to not go home. She spent all night at the office, sometimes even falling asleep on the sofa in the second half of the office. She didn't want to go home to a lonely apartment. Olivia's apartment was not Olivia's apartment without Olivia, after all.

On the third night, Casey had talked herself into going back, and she fell asleep in bed. Late at night, she groaned softly when she heard the bed squeak. Exhausted, she instinctively snuggled up to Olivia, who had just laid down. She did not physically know she was there, but her subconscious seemed to sense it.

Olivia rolled onto her side, pulling the warm body she'd felt latch onto her, closer, but she didn't feel like moving any more than that.

Casey fell into an even deeper sleep. Early in the morning, the sunlight streamed into the bedroom, and the attorney groaned softly, turning away. She immediately fell back asleep.

Olivia snuggled closer without opening her eyes. The case had been horribly time-consuming and, after it was finished, Cragen had demanded her to go home and sleep, come in the day after next. It felt like she hadn't slept at all while she'd been away.

Casey began to dream about their first night together, and she moaned Olivia's name in her sleep.

Olivia sighed, running a hand through her hair.

Casey buried her head in Olivia's chest.

"..Casey..."

Casey moaned softly in response, half awake, half still in her dream.

Olivia opened her eyes, in a state of semi-consciousness, kissed her deeply, her hand going between Casey's legs, rubbing lightly.

It was if a bolt of electricity shot through Casey from the mere feel of Olivia's hand. Feeling the kiss and her girlfriend's hand between her legs, Casey whimpered. "Rewriting Sleeping Beauty, I see," she moaned.

Olivia smiled. "A bit, but I don't really have energy..."

"Nor do I," Casey admitted quietly. "At least not right now..."

Olivia's fingers moved a little faster. "Me either."

"Mmmm," Casey murmured, keeping her eyes closed. If she wasn't horny before, she definitely was now.

Olivia's fingers dove past clothing to torture her cit, her finger sliding up and down her opening. She moaned in her ear.

Casey whimpered, tugging on the sheets."Olivia...I...I'm not going to...last...long..."

"It's okay," she said, pulling her closer. "Just feel it." Olivia dipped two fingers inside and moved them around, moaning at the warmth.

Case moaned, arching her body high off of the bed. "Harder," she pleaded, ever so softly.

Olivia went faster, harder on her clit, sucking on her neck. "Feel good, baby?"

"Yes," Casey moaned weakly. "God. I—I'm so—so close..."

Olivia pulled the covers back, stripping her of her skirt and panties, spreading her legs and going down, plunging her tongue inside, moaning. "Scream for me," she said as she lifted her head, then resumed.

Casey lost it at the same moment Olivia's tongue entered her. Hearing her girlfriend's orders, she arched her body into the incredible touch and screamed as loudly as she could as her orgasm took control of her mind and body. "Olivia, yes, oh god," she mumbled incoherently.

Olivia sucked on her greedily, like it was water she hadn't had in days.

Casey moaned, yanking on Olivia's hair as she rode out her orgasm.

Olivia moaned, drinking her up.

Casey finally collapsed on the bed. "Not much energy huh?" she murmured breathlessly.

Olivia crawled up her body, snuggling into her. "That doesn't require much energy, believe me."

"What are you thinking, beautiful?"

"I need more sleep."

"Okay. Sleep well then..." Casey murmured, turning away with a sigh. She closed her eyes and tried to fall back asleep.

Olivia sat up, resting a hand on her shoulder. "I just worked almost 72 hours straight, Casey! I need a little more energy. Would it help if I told you I have today off?"

"That's not what bothered me about what you said, Olivia. What bothered me is that there was no love in your words after what just happened. All you said was you have to get more sleep. I've missed you for the past three days..."

"I've missed you too, but...I can't go on without sleep any longer. I'll die! I'm sorry, but that's how it is." She walked from the room to lay on the couch. She didn't mean to sound cruel, but she didn't think even the three little words would smooth this over. After lying there for a good fifteen minutes, she made her way back again. "I'm really sorry. I..."

Casey sighed. "I wasn't implying that you didn't need sleep." By the time Olivia had returned, she had already gotten dressed again. Hearing what Olivia said, she turned, having just finished zipping her skirt. "Call me when you wake up." Grabbing her phone from the nightstand, the attorney retrieved her purse and zipped it carefully.

Olivia grabbed her shoulder. "Casey...how do those words fix...this? I do, you know I do!"

"I believe you. But there is something you need to realize. That something is the fact that I was asleep, and I was merely dreaming about you. You are the one who woke up and decided to have sex first thing in the morning. And then afterwards, all you could say was you needed to go back to sleep? That's cold, Olivia. That is very cold. And now this. Well, I'm sorry I disturbed your sleep. I guess our one night stand is done, since that seems to be all I meant to you." Casey offered a sad smile and walked out of the bedroom. A few minutes later, she slammed the front door.

Olivia grabbed her phone and keys, running after her, but she was already gone. Sighing, she walked back up, falling into bed. She hadn't meant for this to hurt her, though if her mind hadn't been fogged by sleep, she might've realized the repercussions. She fell into a restless slumber.

Casey went home and showered, then changed for work that day. She decided on a simple black suit to reflect her mood. She was in court until three in the afternoon, and then she returned to the office to prepare for the hearing the following morning.

Olivia had proceeded to sleep until two in the afternoon, then had gotten up and showered and changed clothes, before clipping her badge and gun to her belt and heading to Casey's office, knocking on the door.

"The door's open," Casey called out, believing it to be her secretary with her dinner. Meanwhile, she signed the plea agreement before her.

Olivia walked in, closing it and leaning against the wall. "Wait, d-don't. P-please, just listen. I didn't mean for it to be taken so hard. I-it was dark and... you're not the type of person to be used like that and I'm so, so sorry! I shouldn't have started it, but...it sounded appealing and the three days. I thought you were awake." She sighed. "I should've just been happy with going home and you being there. I'm sorry." And she walked out and went back home, knowing Casey would've thrown her out anyway.

Casey stayed at the office all night. For much of the evening, she stood at the enormous window that overlooked the city, and sighed as she watched the twinkling lights below. Tears flooded her eyes, and she wondered how so much could go so wrong in such a short period of time. She wiped her tears away, but they continued to fall, and she realized there was no way to stop them. She picked up her phone to call Olivia, but put it down again, knowing the detective probably hated her by now.

Sighing, she retrieved her coat and purse. She walked down the street until she reached one of her favorite bars. Ordering a scotch, she sat alone in a corner table and sobbed quietly.


	6. Question

Taking Care

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & CaseyBensonNovak

**Chapter 6: Question**

Having a gut feeling, Olivia remembered the bar they'd have a drink at after cases. Walking in, she spotted her at the back table and walked over. "A beautiful woman like you shouldn't waste tears over me, especially when it was my fault," she said, not daring to sit opposite of her unless she was invited.

Casey looked up. She was mid way through her third scotch, and she had been crying for several hours. "I'm the idiot. It was my fault...I'm pathetic," she cried.

"No, no, no, no, Casey," she slid in beside her, rubbing her back. "I never should've started it. Come here."

"What if you're too tired to hug me?" Casey managed to quip through her tears.

She sighed. "Okay, I deserved that one, but come here," she opened her arms. "I promise not to do that again without asking, okay?"

Casey shook her head. "You still think that it was what happened that bothered me. No, Olivia. It was your reaction afterwards! And I'm not coming anywhere near you until you realize that." Part of her hoped Olivia would realize what she was saying in that moment, but she tried to ignore it.

"..I didn't pull you toward me, caress your cheek, I didn't say...say..."

"No," Casey answered quietly, her gaze dropping. "You didn't do any of that."

"I...I'm sorry. I love you. I was going to, but when I realized it, I...I thought it was too late."

Casey reached for her drink and finished it, placing the glass on the table. Her head already felt quite fuzzy, but she remarked. "I love you...How about we order drinks and talk more?" She was only partially slurring.

Olivia nodded. "Okay, talk about what exactly?" she asked an open beer was placed in front of her.

"I think 'us' would make a lovely topic," Casey answered, sipping her fourth drink.

"Pick a sub-topic."

"Well, for starters, how about the fact that that creeper over there is sizing us up?" she asked, gesturing to a pot bellied man near the bar.

Olivia shrugged it off, laying a hand on hers. "I'll deal with him if he makes a move, okay?"

Casey nodded. "Okay," she mumbled. "We need to talk about what happened this morning. Wait a minute, scratch that, how did you know where I was?"

"It's where we used to come for drinks. I just took a guess."

"Oh." Casey shrugged and ordered a fifth drink, but by now she was beginning to feel the effects in full form. "So uh...are we um...out...because we're sort of in a place where all of our colleagues come...people are...staring..." she slurred."Not that I...mind..."

"Do you want to leave?"

Casey shrugged. "Let's talk." She was mostly drunk at this point.

"You're drunk."

"No I'm not."

"Fine one more. Again, pick a topic."

"The heat in here..."

"..Do you want to take your jacket off?"

"Sure..." Casey murmured. She took her jacket off and smiled. "You came here to comfort me and I've had five scotches to try to forget about you. Oh, life's ironies," the attorney said, shaking her head before dissolving into giggles. It was very out of character.

Olivia wrapped an arm around her. "Feel better?"

"Enough for makeup sex," Casey purred in Olivia's ear. She was completely drunk, but its worst effect was it changed her characterization dramatically. It made her hyper at times, and often extremely horny.

Olivia draped her coat over her arm, standing and pulling her with her. "O-kay, let's get you home and into bed."

Casey followed Olivia silently, barely aware that every male eye in the bar was on them. When they got back to Olivia's apartment, Casey leaned against the door frame. "I love...you..."

Olivia threw her jacket on the couch. "Shower and sober up and we can go to sleep."

Casey nodded. She took a half hour shower. Once she felt better, she crawled into bed.

Olivia crawled in beside her, patting the spot beside her. "Come here, beautiful."

Casey moved closer to her. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart." She wrapped her arms around her. "Are you feeling better? Let's just go to sleep, okay?"

Casey nodded. "I feel much better. I'm sorry about how I reacted this morning."

"Don't worry about it. You weren't wrong."

"But I overreacted."

"Okay, maybe a little, but I shouldn't have ended it like that either."

"I love you."

She kissed her sweetly. "I love you too."

"Goodnight, Olivia."

"Goodnight, Casey."

Casey kissed her back, then snuggled in her arms, falling asleep instantly.

* * *

Olivia rolled over, realizing it was 8:30am, and feeling much better than she had the night before. The feeling was reinforced when she felt Casey snuggle up against her, lower under the covers, staring at her. "Morning princess," she said with a smile, brushing a long lock of red from her face.

Casey smiled softly, loving her girlfriend's touch. "Morning," she said sleepily.

"How do you feel?" she asked, remembering how drunk she'd been the night before.

"Better. My head hurts a bit though."

"Aww." She kissed her head a few times. "Let me see if I have anything." She slipped from bed and walked into the bathroom returning moments later with two Aspirin and a fresh glass of water. She handed them to her, sitting beside her.

Casey sat up. "Thanks, babe," she said before taking the aspirin and finishing the water.

"You're welcome. Anything else you need?"

Casey smiled softly. "You."

"What way do you mean?"

"I just want to be with you," Casey replied. She paused and looked at the clock. "What time do you have to be in today? Maybe we can go on a breakfast date before you have to go to work?"

"I don't have to be in today."

"Oh." Casey wasn't sure whether to be grateful or to ask why, so she tried to do both. "Well, that's perfect, but um...why?"

"Well, I didn't really get any sleep during the last case. Cragen just said to take the day...to recuperate."

"That's true." Casey smiled softly.

"Mhm," she said, wrapping her arms around her, relaxing, her head in Casey's neck. "I missed you."

Casey smiled, kissing her. "I love you too."

"I love you too. It feels good being like this."

"Yes it does," Casey murmured, snuggling closer to her.

She sighed in content. "Anything you'd like to do?"

"We should go to the beach and have breakfast at our favorite cafe," Casey replied.

Olivia nodded in agreement. "But first, I'd like a shower."

"Okay babe. I'll make some coffee."

Olivia kissed her once more before getting up and going to shower.

Casey climbed out of bed and pulled her robe around her, tying it. It was her favorite, and was made of black satin. Smiling to herself, she made her way downstairs and brewed a pot of coffee. She prepared one cup with French vanilla creamer for herself and one pure black for Olivia, and sat at the table to wait for her girlfriend.

Olivia walked in about twenty minutes later in ratty jeans and an old t-shirt, smiling as she sat beside Casey. "That feels so much better."

Casey smiled. "I bet. Can you take me to my apartment later so I can pick up some more clothes?"

"Are you ever there for anything except your mail?"

Casey shrugged. "Not lately," she admitted. "I just like your apartment so much."

She bit her lip. "Then...why don't you just leave a few spare sets and bring the rest? And anything else you want."

Casey smiled. "That is a perfect idea."

Olivia sipped at her coffee. "I...I know it hasn't been a long time, but would you stay?"

"You mean...permanently?" Casey paused. "Olivia, babe, what are you asking?"

"I-I'm not asking...but will you move in with me, please Casey?"

Casey remained silent for several moments, too stunned to speak. "O-of course," she finally managed to murmur.

Olivia smiled. "I'm glad. I-I just wonder if it's not too soon? Not saying I'll take it back though."

"It's a little soon, but not too soon. But Olivia...what if...the guys find out..."

She nodded. "Oh yeah, they'll find out. We'll just have to beat them to it. Tell the two main. As long as we can keep our lives separate from work, it shouldn't be a problem, right?"

"I hope not," Casey murmured. "Maybe they'll accept love as a valid reason for breaking the rules..." She sipped her coffee.

"Oh...that. Well, still if we keep it separate. Show them we can be professional, maybe..."

Casey smiled. "We can manage. I love you."

Olivia placed a hand over hers, kissing her cheek. "I love you too. But I still think if we're open and up front with the 'guys' they won't have a problem. They know us. They know me."

Casey nodded, and smiled. "I hope you're right. This can go one of three ways: they'll hate us; accept us; or fantasize about us and beg us to kiss for them..."

She smiled again. "Any way, we'll still make them swear to secrecy."

"Okay, babe."

"You know? I'm getting hungry. Should we go to that cafe?"

"Yeah, but let me shower and get ready first," Casey said, smiling.

Olivia nodded, squeezing her hand before she walked away, finishing her coffee. Casey was right though. It would, at least, go good or bad, but she had a feeling it wasn't going to be bad.

Casey went into the bathroom and took a half hour shower. Once she was out, she towel dried her hair and allowed her natural crimson curls to frame her shoulders. She dressed in a black dress that hugged her every curve and had a bust that dipped. Topping it off with black stilettos, she smiled and, balancing perfectly in her shoes, finished her makeup. Upon entering the kitchen, she smiled. "After breakfast I need to stop by my apartment and get my bathing suit, but for now I think this is good for breakfast."

Olivia looked up, her jaw dropping a bit before she smiled, standing and readjusting her gun and badge. Just because she wasn't technically working didn't mean there wasn't a possibility of a crime where they were headed. "Why do you need your bathing suit?"

"For the beach," Casey answered. "Or do you just want to go to the movies instead?"

"The beach, but then I need to grab mine," she said as she ran up and grabbed it, stuffing it into her jacket pocket, going back down.

Casey giggled. "Nice place for a bathing suit, babe..."

"Well, I can put it on when we get to your place, can't I?" she asked, taking her hand.

"Yes," Casey answered, kissing Olivia gently.

She smiled, kissing back a bit harder before pulling away.

Casey whimpered at the loss of contact. "You look hot, babe."

"Thank you, but you look so much better."

Casey blushed. "Come on," she murmured. "Let's go eat."

Olivia led her from the house. As they drove, she couldn't help but think how sexy the woman beside her would look in a bathing suit.

Casey spent most of the ride to the cafe thinking the same thing about Olivia.

* * *

**Reviews: helly1bradleywyatt & dragonsprit**


	7. New Plans

Taking Care

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & CaseyBensonNovak

**Chapter 7: New Plans**

Olivia sat across from Casey, eating pancakes, bacon and Sunny Side Up eggs with toast. "So what do you want to do at the beach?"

Casey looked up from her omelet. "Cuddle in the sunlight, swim..." She shrugged. "All the usual things..."

"Mhm, sounds great."

Casey smiled and took a tiny bite out of her bacon.

Olivia smiled, finishing her pancakes.

Casey finished her bacon slice and looked across the table at her girlfriend. With their eyes locked, she initiated a game of footsies beneath the table.

Smiling again, and trying to eat, she kicked back playfully, "Didn't think this was you. What else do I need to know?"

Casey grinned. "That is for me to know and you to find out," she murmured.

Olivia trapped one foot between hers. "I like roses, but I'm not really a wine drinker."

"What do you mean?" Casey asked.

"I'd rather have a beer than wine," she said simply.

Casey smiled at Olivia's comment. "That makes sense, I suppose." As she spoke, she noticed how empty Olivia's plate was.

Olivia smiled, walking up and paying before walking back and putting her coat on. "Should we go?"

"Babe, I was going to pay," Casey mumbled, beginning to take out her wallet to pay Olivia back.

Olivia shook her head, pushing the money back to her. "Save it. We might want snacks at the beach."

"Okay," Casey replied hesitantly.

Olivia extended her hand. "You can pay next time, okay?"

Casey smiled and took her girlfriend's hand. "Okay. I just feel guilty is all..."

"Why?"

"Because you paid," Casey answered. "Then again," she managed with a smile. "Doesn't the old stereotype say it's the man's job to pay?"

"Well yeah, but I figured you wouldn't mind. If you want to pay, tell me beforehand, okay?"

Casey smiled. "I just don't want you to think I'm a freeloader is all..."

"I won't, trust me."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now, let's get to your place."

"Alright," Casey agreed.

* * *

Once they reached her apartment, she unlocked the front door and led Olivia inside. "Make yourself comfortable. There's some beer in the refrigerator if you want some." She smiled and looked around for a moment. Her place was immaculate, with everything in its place, everything sorted, etc.

"OCD much?" the detective joked. "How can you stand my place?"

Casey laughed. "Because my love for you eclipses the fact that your place is like a man cave," she remarked with a grin.

Olivia nodded. "Somewhere I can change?"

"The bathroom," Casey answered, smiling. "See you in a few."

Entering her bedroom, she closed the door and walked into her closet. Retrieving her favorite black bikini, the attorney changed into it, and then entered the bedroom holding the sundress she had chosen to wear over it. Laying the dress on the bed, she removed a few boxes from the closet and set to work packing. Some of the things she packed had been bought specially for Olivia, and Casey couldn't wait to show her. When the time was right of course. Smiling to herself, the attorney buried her secret surprises underneath her carefully folded pajama sets. She wondered where Olivia was.

Olivia quickly shed her clothing and changed into the red bikini, then redressing, topping it with her jacket again. The bikini acted as a push-up of sorts. It fit just right so that when she moved, cleavage was visible from any angle. She knew Casey would love it. She walked out, knocking on the bedroom door. "Casey?"

"It's open," Casey called, turning to face the doorway. Her flat stomach remained bare.

Olivia opened the door, leaning against the frame, but staying still. "Nice place."

Casey smiled. "Thanks, babe." She looked down at one of the dresses she had retrieved and sighed. "I may just throw this one out."

"Why? What don't you like about it?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"It's not the dress, it's what it represents," Casey replied. She took a deep breath. "In my last relationship before you, my boyfriend picked me up every night after work. Every night, we would come back here and have sex, and then when he was finished he would leave. And it bothered me, but it's not exactly something I could simply walk up and tell him." She glanced at the dress again, then back at Olivia. "Well, the last time that happened, I was wearing this dress...throughout the entire thing. I mean it's been washed since then, of course, but I still don't like looking at it."

Olivia walked up, taking it from her and throwing it to the bed before wrapping her arms around her. "Then toss it, baby. I'll take you out sometime and get you another that you love," she said, kissing her, "okay?"

Casey nodded. "Oh, babe, what would I do without you?"

"I don't know. What do you think?"

"Lose my mind. Wait, I do that anyway."

Olivia smiled. "How much of this are you going to take?"

"How much of what?" Casey asked.

"The photos, the knickknacks. Actually, I probably have room for that little stand in the corner. Not so much for the bookshelf though, but if you wanted a smaller one, I'm sure we could find one."

Casey smiled. "That sounds nice. Um...I'm going to bring all of my old diaries, and my photo albums. I want to bring the law books that are not at my office, but I'll leave everything else here."

Olivia nodded. "Old diaries?" she asked. "Why? I'll never spy, but why do you want them?"

Casey shrugged. "Because the only way to live a happy future is to avoid past mistakes."

"Okay, I agree, but it's...not fair to think I'll do things that you don't like when all you really need to do is tell me to make me stop. Please don't. I won't be like them. Bring them if you want, but please, just say something if it bothers you, okay?"

Casey placed another diary in the box and turned to Olivia, folding her arms across her chest. "I will tell you if you ever hurt me physically or emotionally, but by past mistakes, I meant more along the lines of failed recipes and the worst nights I've ever had and things like that..."

Olivia nodded. "Okay. Do you want to go to the beach now?"

"Maybe someday I'll show you what I wrote about you," Casey purred in Olivia's ear. "I have other fantasies you know...fantasies that I desperately hope will come true." Winking, she finished packing. "I guess we can come pick everything up after we leave the beach." She paused when she noticed Olivia's bikini for the first time. "I was expecting swim trunks but...damn..."

Olivia smiled. "So you like it?"

"I love it."

Olivia kissed her and soon found herself pressing Casey against the wall, her hands trailing her bare stomach. She pulled back, biting her lip. "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't..."

Casey wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck, kissing her passionately. "Who says?" she purred.

Olivia kissed back, lifting her into her arms before walking over to the bed and falling onto it, careful not to hurt her. After which, she quickly moved the boxes to the floor, straddling her waist while she leaned down to kiss her, her arms going around her neck, moaning.

Casey moaned softly against her. "Someone doesn't waste any time," she murmured.

"Because time with you is much too sweet to waste," she said, sucking on her neck. "..I...I just want..." she drown out her sentence, kissing Casey hard on the lips, hips jolting.

Casey threaded her fingers through Olivia's hair and moaned, her arousal curling deep within her. She deepened the kiss, purring against the older woman. "What...do...you want?" she asked.

Olivia didn't respond verbally, kissing harder, her hands going to squeeze Casey's breasts, moaning louder. She pulled back slightly, "If...I'm...t-to forward...but damn! I just...damn it! Need...you..." she panted.

Casey moaned in response. Her nipples had hardened instantly, and she arched her body, whimpering. "I need you...too..."

Olivia sat her up, stripping her of her top and bikini top, pinching her hardened nipples as she continued to kiss her.

Casey whimpered Olivia's name, biting her lower lip as hard as she could.

Olivia whimpered a bit, pulling away, licking it to find the metallic taste of blood, but that didn't stop her as she kissed her way down, soon getting up to strip Casey of her remaining clothes as well as her own to straddle her again, biting her neck.

Casey wrapped her legs around Olivia's waist, begging her to continue.

Olivia sucked and nibbled on the spot, wrapping her arms around Casey's back for a better angle before moving south to take a bud into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it. "Casey..."

Casey moaned. "Olivia..." she whispered, throwing her head back against the pillows.

Olivia continued, sucking harder as she alternated between palming and pinching the other, trying to keep herself in check.

"Don't stop," Casey pleaded.

Olivia switched breasts and hands, but sucking and biting this time. She pulled back a bit so she could be heard. "Ride me," she whispered in her ear before going back to what she was doing.

With as much strength as she could muster, Casey rolled over so that she was on top. "Anything for you," she purred in Olivia's ear.

Olivia pulled her close, pinching her nipples. "Y-yes...please, please more! As much as you want!" she moaned.

Casey's nipples were painfully hard at this point, and her clit was throbbing from Olivia's touch. Purring, she positioned her clit over Olivia's, and began to grind gently into her.

Olivia began to match her pace, taking her hands. "Oh...God...Casey! D-don't stop! Harder!" she pleaded, looking into her lust-filled eyes.

Casey intertwined their fingers, pressing their breasts together. She continued to grind harder and faster against her girlfriend.

Olivia leaned up, kissing her hard, gently rubbing her breasts. "M-m-more! Please!"

"Olivia," Casey moaned in response, throwing her head back and closing her eyes. "I love you," she whimpered, grinding as hard and fast as she possibly could.

Olivia held her hands, rocking her hips. "C-Casey, I-I can't...I...I'm..."

Casey continued to grind against her, her clit throbbing harder than she had ever felt. "My queen," she murmured breathlessly.

Olivia maintained eye contact, moving her head to kiss her, but..."CASEY! OH...GOD, PLEASE! CASEY! FU-I-CAN...CASEYYYYY!" she screamed as her orgasm wracked her entire body. "I...love you...too..."

Casey succumbed to her own orgasm at the exact moment as Olivia, screaming out her girlfriend's name repeatedly. "Olivia...oh god...yes...oh..." Finally, she collapsed at Olivia's side and closed her eyes. "Jesus," she murmured, her blood pounding in her ears.

Olivia had enough strength to wrap her arms around her, kissing her head, but not much more. She laughed a bit.

"What?"

"I...don't think...I have energy to go to the beach now."

Casey laid her head on her favorite pillow, and kept her eyes closed. She exhaled slowly. "Yeah. Me either..."

"I love you...Casey. So, so much!"

"I love you too..."

"I can barely move. You-you're just...amazing!"

Casey blushed. "You're the amazing one..."

She sighed. "Y-yeah, m-maybe, but I haven't been this happy in...forever."

"I feel the same way," Casey murmured.

"But I think we should move, get some of your stuff back to my place while we have the time. What do you think?"

Casey nodded. "Sounds great. Let's rent a movie too."

Olivia held her gently. "What movie?"

"How about _Bound_?"

She nodded. "Okay."

"I've heard it's a really good lesbian flick," Casey added absentmindedly.

"Really? So were you planning on getting lucky again?"

"I beg your pardon. I would think no such thing," Casey answered, feigning indigence.

Olivia smiled. "Yeah, yeah. You know, we could use it as a guide if you really wanted and are being serious."

Casey returned the smile. "Or you can stop thinking with the wrong head and try to pay attention to the movie," she purred playfully.

"I'll try, but it might be hard."

Casey giggled at that comment.

She smiled, her hands going down to cup her toned ass then moving up to her back.

Casey jumped, and immediately let out a quiet moan. "God. I think we need sex addiction therapy," she murmured.

Olivia shook her head. "No, we'll be okay, I promise. We're healthy. We just...have a very active sex life."

Casey smiled, propping herself up and gazing into her girlfriend's eyes. "I'm glad," she murmured.

"Mhm, can you control it?"

"Can you?"

"As long as you're with me, I promise to control it, but I think we need some type of schedule."

Casey smiled. "I agree."

"Any suggestions?"

"Well I'm not going to say we'll have sex from eight to nine every night. But I think maybe it should be right before we go to bed at night, to add to the romance."

"Romance? Like what?"

"Just romance. Love."

"Like after a nice dinner, cuddling on the couch, saying how much I love you...?"

Casey smiled. "Yes."

"What else?"

"Making love until the sun rises."

"As far as romance, what do you like?"

"I like someone knowing what I like without me telling them. I like being thrown onto the bed and fucked senseless, but I also like tender love making."

She nodded. "Favorite flowers, wine, snack, movie or TV show. Just the little things you love..."

"I love roses," Casey purred. "I prefer red wine over white wine, and I absolutely adore making love and eating chocolate at the same time."

"Oooh, okay. I love roses too, but I'm not for wine, though I suppose I'd have a little if you were drinking it. So you...want me covered in chocolate?"

"I meant along the lines of chocolate covered strawberries, but chocolate covered Olivia has its possibilities," Casey murmured thoughtfully.

Olivia smiled, licking her lips. "The strawberries would be easier, but I'm sure the other could be arranged for a special occasion."

"Yum." Casey paused for a moment, and smiled. "That was the first time we made love in my bed," she realized.

She smiled. "Yeah it was! Any good?"

"Amazing," Casey purred.

Olivia kissed her again, sitting up. "Why don't you pack a little more?"

Casey nodded. "Okay," she said quietly. She climbed out of bed and retrieved her dress box. Grabbing the dress she had spoken of earlier, she crumpled it, and threw it away. Then, she finished packing the dress box. It was time for the first shoe box.

Olivia stood too, pulling her clothes back on. "How many pairs of shoes do you have?"

"338." Casey blushed deeply as she placed another pair of heels in the box. "I like having my shoes match my outfit. Besides, everyone has collections. I guess mine is shoes."

"And that's a normal thing for women, don't worry about it. Do you have shoes that match that one dress?"

"Yes." Casey walked into the closet and retrieved a pair of black wedge heels. "It was these."

"Do you want to keep them or not?"

Casey looked at the shoes and shrugged, tossing them into the trash too. "They are one of my favorite pairs, but they go with the dress, and I don't feel right remembering sex with anyone other than you, or having anything to remind me of it."

Olivia pulled her close. "If they're good memories you should keep them, but if you'd rather not, that's okay too," she said, kissing her cheek.

"I can't...because like the dress...the shoes um..."

"Shh, it's okay. If you want to tell me..."

Casey blushed, her gaze falling. "Well, I was wearing the shoes that night too..."

"Were you...hurt?"

"It was just a little...er...rough...that's all..." Casey murmured. Suddenly, she grabbed another pair of shoes.

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

Olivia nodded, knowing she wasn't being truthful, but she didn't want to push. "Well, if it ever is anything, you know you can tell me, right?"

Casey sighed, and sat on the edge of the bed. "It was just...I told you about my ex earlier and well...on his last night here, he wanted to try something d-different."

Olivia followed, grabbing her hand. "How different?"

Casey shook her head. "Something I never even thought of doing. He wanted to have me from behind but he...it wasn't the way I thought it would be..."

Olivia blinked a few times. "N-not what I...not what we..."

"No. It was...different..." Casey repeated, unable to bring herself to fully describe what had transpired in the night in question.

Olivia nodded. "Can you come here? Closer. Sit with me?"

Casey nodded, and moved closer to her.

Olivia lifted her into her lap, holding on tight. She sighed. "I'm glad I...what we did...didn't cause you to relive it, baby. I won't say anything, but did you ever report it?"

Casey looked at her. "It wasn't like that, babe. After he...he asked me if I wanted him to stop...but I just told him it was okay."

"But...if it...if you didn't...I guess I don't understand."

Casey sighed, realizing that she would have to be completely open about this. She took a deep breath and began to explain. "I know that some people are into alternative types of sex. At the risk of sounding horrible by saying this, I'm going to say that there's a type of sex for every hole. Well, I have never liked..." She exhaled slowly. "I've never liked anal, okay?" Her gaze dropped. "It's just not something I ever thought of. Well that night, it was what he wanted, and that's what he did, and I told him he could, even though I really didn't want to. I just wanted to make him happy. So it's not the sex that bothered me, Olivia, it was the type of sex...and so I can't keep that dress and those shoes, because I violated my own principles, and...and that night I did something that I desperately wish I could take back."

Olivia held her tighter. "Shh, it's okay. What else?" she said, taking her hand and holding it to her heart.

Casey buried her head in Olivia's shoulder. "How can people like that?" she asked quietly. "It's so painful..."

She shook her head. "I'd imagine the tightness of it heightens the thrill. I don't really understand it either and, like you, I hate it. And I will never do that. The closest I'll come is rubbing or squeezing, okay? Was it that you wish you could take back?"

"Yeah. I just feel really ashamed of sacrificing my morals for that."

"You're still you, Casey. At the time, it was what you wanted to make him happy. I'll admit I don't agree with it because I think it should be the other way around, but it just happened. You're a wonderful, strong, beautiful, smart woman, Casey. Everyone has things they wish they could take back. The key is learning to deal with it and accept that it doesn't define you."

Casey smiled softly. "I love you, babe. You always know the right thing to say."

Olivia hugged her tighter. "I love you too. And so do the victims I help. I'd imagine this is why."

Casey nodded. "You're my everything."

She smiled, kissing her gently. "You're mine too."

"If you ever left...I think I would be truly heartbroken."

Olivia laid back, cuddling her closer. "Then I won't...voluntarily."

Casey smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Casey hugged her tightly.

Olivia sat back up. "What else are we bringing?"

"I think everything is packed. Unless you want to bring some of the food in the refrigerator so it doesn't go bad."

"You go grab it and I'll start putting things in the car, okay?"

"Okay." Casey left the bedroom and entered her kitchen. She set to work transferring all food and drinks from the refrigerator into an icebox, and placed it by the front door. "That's the last box."

Olivia walked back in the apartment from putting boxes in the car, walking back into the bedroom and grabbing the last few, taking them out and walking back in. "Are you sure?"

Casey smiled. "Yes. That's everything."

Olivia smiled too. "Then come with me, princess."

"Well, if you insist," Casey replied with a wink. She grabbed her keys and, slinging her purse over her right shoulder, exited the apartment.

Olivia took her hand as they went to the car.

* * *

**Reviews: helly1bradleywyatt & dragonsprit**


End file.
